Music For the Ages
by aqueous-08
Summary: A series of songfics, made into a story. JT, AA, as well as other pairings with other characters.Related to my other story Alter Ego, Please read that if you are confused at any time.
1. Gravity

AN: Well here we go with the first chapter. The first song is Gravity by John Mayer. (I'm sure most of you are familiar with it!) If anyone has any suggestions for songs let me know, mostly it will you don't know, but if you haven't heard the artist I've mentioned please give them a listen its absolutely lovely!

Disclaimer: Song lyrics are not mine, as well as the Class of the Titan characters. I think I only need to say this once you know the drill.

Chapter One: Gravity

Whilst in Paris Herry found nothing but beauty around him, the most astounding was a young girl that joined their group: Ariel. He felt as if he was in the clouds floating along, with her attitude towards him he felt as if he was plummeting to the ground. 'Gravity is working against me, and gravity wants to bring me down.' he thought sadly.

He thought 'no one will ever know what makes this man, with all the love his heart can stand, dream of ways to throw it all away', his thoughts formed as poetry, his large heart was filled to the brim, the pain made him cringe inside. 'One of the strongest men alive' he mused, 'And the thing that hurts me most is my heart.' He sighed his face turned to defeat, he wished he could throw it away so easily.

'Gravity is working against me,' he thought once again. 'Why does she want to bring me down?' he questioned. Her face appeared in his mind once more a sly smile across her delicate face, her auburn wavy locks flowing loosely around her. His heart ached more.

'Twice as much, isn't twice as good, and can't sustain like a one half could.' His heart could not take this, it was more than he could bear. 'Wanting more, that's gonna send me to my knees'

His face turned to anger, Herry was not one to give in easy, he could be as harsh as her, 'gravity,' he then said aloud, "Stay the hell away from me!" he grew sad, "Gravity has taken better men than me." he said quietly, 'Now how can that be'

His mind went up to the gods, 'just keep me where the light is.' he said quietly over and over again in his head.


	2. Dream About Flying

AN: I will try to make this longer of course the other one was sadly very short. This is based on the song: Dream About Flying by Alexi Murdoch. As always I will promote the artist, please take a listen, great talent here!  
(Sometimes I wonder why my music I listen to is so sad lately)

Chapter Two: Dream About Flying

Jay rolled around restlessly in his large bed. He groaned, he hated this empty feeling, of not only his bed but his life has seemed to miss a part of it. He squinted at the pale light that woke him slowly.

He pondered as he grudgingly swung his feet over the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his bed-head hair: 'This slow pain I feel will not let me be.' he rubbed his chest, he contemplated the idea of medical condition. His thoughts wandered to the day that was to come.

'So much work to do,' he sighed, 'I don't know if I can.' He took a few slow paces towards the wardrobe where he was put against a simple decision. As usual he picked a polo which seemed these days to be his best friend. He yawned pulling the olive shirt over his head. He leaned against the dresser looking into the mirror with a serious look.

'Trying so hard, but I'm just one man.' he sluggishly rubbed his eyes as if to wake himself up further. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom where he was to wash up for the day to come. How he loathed this point in day. Whilst walking down the dimly lit hallway he thought of the dream he had.

'Five years old I climbed up on the wall' he half smiled at this thought, his sense of adventure never ceased, 'Mother warned me but I took no heed.' He pushed the door open with his hand and walked into the musky bathroom, which he could tell had been just vacated by Herry. The cologne scent lingered within the air.

He brushed his teeth slowly still recounting his dream, 'like all creatures great and small, I took a fall,' his face turned to a form of remembering the pain, 'and found out I could bleed.' That day had changed Jay more than he had thought. Each day he faced new obstacles and each day it grew harder and harder, his fear growing stronger within.

'These days I'm afraid of everything,' He mused ashamed of himself, 'suppose cause everything will die.' he reasoned. He stopped brushing as he assessed further, 'though it was to love what they will lose.' he sighed, washing the toothpaste off of his worn toothbrush. He spat into the sink, 'So much easier to lie'

Jay looked at his reflection in the mirror, although his exterior looked fine he could tell on the inside he was being torn apart. 'Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning,' he sighed once again, 'Actually it's more like most of the time.' Jay wistfully splashed water upon his face to shed away his thoughts, but his mind proceeded. 'But every now and then when I'm sleeping, I still have a dream that I'm flying.' He pressed his palms to the sink and looked deep within the mirror, trying to peer through his own eyes, he looked down defeated, 'And I wake up crying.'


	3. Firefly

A/N: Here we go with the third installment. Now this song is a hard rock song but it fit all the same, I'm sure you can guess the relevance of the title: Firefly by Breaking Benjamin.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Firefly

Archie paced back and forth in the common room looking up at the clock as he did so. His thoughts were swimming vividly from one conclusion to the next, his eyes averted back to the clock. He had been like this for two hours, the hour had grown late but he still stood in this spot.

His mind fluttered to Atlanta. 'You my friend,' he said in his head, thinking of all the times they had together. He pushed aside the thoughts continuing, 'You're a lot like them.' Archie always thought that Atlanta was different, she wasn't like any other girl he had met. She was one of the guys, not afraid to get dirty, always competitive (no matter how annoying that may get.) But things had changed, as the years went by and she matured her nature traveled more to that side, with Theresa's help. He grimaced at that idea.

Slumped down upon the sofa, 'But I caught your lie.' at that thought the door creaked open and Atlanta snuck in through the darkness unaware that Archie was just sitting there. She jumped up in fright to see him, her fire red hair landing upon her face, she brushed aside.

"Archie!" she breathed heavily, "You scared me half to death, what are you doing here?" her face looked rather guilty after the shock wore of. 'And you know I did.' She scratched the back of her head uneasily and looked at his dead features. "I didn't think I was going to be so late"

All Archie could do was sit there and look at her, he loved how her red hair fell about her face, the look on her face. He even loved the uneasiness of her presence. 'Now I'm lost in you,' he admitted, 'Like I always do.' he sighed giving in once more to her antics.

"I wasn't waiting for you." he said with a tinge of coldness, "I just can't sleep." Guilty was then washed away as she looked with a sincere smile. She patted his shoulder then made her way up the stairs to bed without one more word. 'I'd die to win,' he sighed, 'cause I'm born to lose.' He watched her make the way up the stairs, his mind at a loss.  
'Firefly,' he thought sadly as he pulled one knee up to his chest, 'could you shine your light.' Archie remembered of how the times he has lied to everyone before, 'now I know your ways, 'cause they are just like mine.' He in this moment forgave her for what he always did. 'Now I'm justified, as I fall in like.' He didn't like the idea when he knew he could confront her about it, 'and it's hard to try, when you're open wide'  
He stretched and slowly removed himself from the couch. Archie paced the floor with his bare feet up to the stairs of which he climbed slowly, his body exhausted from the day, his brace clanking all the way. He walked down the hallway and just walked past Atlanta's door which light could be seen emanating from the cracks. He slowly walked towards it quietly and placed his ear upon the door as if to hear what was going on within. He closed his eyes in thought.

'Take my hand, we'll be off,' he dreamt of them going far away from here, which was the centre of their problems, 'and then we'll come back again, to a different land.' he pictured how everything would be different, and she would be his. 'Now I like this way.' he smiled slightly, this was soon replaced by the thought of tonight. 'You can go away, if you guess the name you cannot replace.' he frowned as to where she had been this night. He walked further down the hall. "Firefly.." he said quietly.

- - - -

As Atlanta undressed she mustered over in her head what had happened downstairs. She knew Archie really just couldn't sleep, or if he did, he wouldn't sit downstairs in darkness. Her thoughts turned to sadness, she could hear the clanking of his brace down the hallway, it suddenly stopped before her door.

'Bring me your enemies, lay them before me,' she wished to rid of anything that had caused him pain, 'and walk away'

- - - -

Archie slammed his door firmly, his thoughts not turned to anger, she did not care for him, and she was blind to see. 'Fuck you firefly, have you lost your light?' his mind ravaged with all the things he loathed about her, 'Now I hate your ways, 'cause they're just like me.' He hated the way he has acted, and the way she now did, 'So you lost my friend, such a sorry end,' he had finally one, she no longer held the upper hand, 'and I don't know why, so I choke and smile.' a small smile crept upon his lips as he fell upon his bed, and fell asleep thoughtless.


End file.
